


The Nicotine Theory

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Other, P!ATD, Swearing, lyric study, nicotine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if there was some other meaning to the song Nicotine?





	The Nicotine Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> It's 12:30AM and I don't know why I'm posting this here. This is literally just a lyric study.

Cross my heart and hope to die - A standard saying, however, this quite literally points out that the singer is suicidal, or would at least prefer to die than to be in that situation.

Burn my lungs and curse my eyes - "Burn my lungs" refers to the nicotine, yet "curse my eyes" could refer to seeing something that wasn't meant to be seen, or just blindness.

I've lost control and I don't want it back - He has no control over the situation at hand, yet he doesn't care that he has no control - it could be better with no control.

 

I'm going numb, I've been hijacked - He feels nothing anymore, and he feels as it he is the one being controlled.

It's a fucking drag - Tired of everything, there's no point, things like that.

 

I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you - This points out that it is a romantic relationship, and that no matter how many times he says to leave, she comes back.

So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do - Not feeling the same way/no romantic attraction, and shows that he/she is a bad person.

You're worse than nicotine - Taken literally, this line could mean "you're harmful and potentially lethal to not only me, but also others (second-hand smoking), and you've made me suffer from the very beginning, yet you're extremely addictive and I can't seem to bring myself to leave you."

 

It's better to burn than to fade away - It's better to suffer through this than to be forgotten.

It's better to leave than to be replaced - He would rather be the one to break up rather than to be cheated on.

I'm losing to you baby, I'm no match - Could be stating that he is not good enough/not as good as him/her.

 

[lyrics already covered]

 

Just one more hit and then we're through - Also referring to being addicted to a person, yet just wants to leave.

'Cause you could never love me back - Contradictory to "so I say damn your kiss," states clear romantic attraction, yet the other would never think the same of them, desite them being in an implied romantic relationship.

Cut every tie I have to you - Simply, considering the other lines, a desire to break up.

 'Cause your love's a fucking drag - Stating that their love is a pain, that there's no point to it, that it's exhausting.

But I need it so bad - Stating an addiction to the love that the other provides.

 

[lyrics already covered]

 

Basically, this song could be about a romantic relationship that he wants nothing more than to leave, yet also feels a tremendous desire to stay, due to an addiction. However, he suffers through it anyways, and in comparing him/her to nicotine, this could imply that it is an abusive relationship; that she is an awful person that could harm him and others.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: I'm overthinking this way too much and don't know what else to do by Panic! At The Disco.


End file.
